Hidden Heart
by svtnct
Summary: [JaeYong / TaeTen ] Ten tahu bahwa hanya Jaehyun lah yang berada di hati Taeyong. Tapi apakah tidak boleh ia mencintai sahabatnya itu? Meski secara diam-diam.


Title : Hidden Heart

Cast : Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten.

Pairing : JaeYong, TaeTen.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Length : Short Fic

Rate : T

Summarry : Ten tahu bahwa hanya Jaehyunlah yang berada di hati Taeyong, tapi apakah ia tidak boleh mencintai sahabatnya itu? Meski secara diam-diam.

Warning! TYPO!

.

.

"Ten!" Taeyong berlari setelah memanggil Ten yang berada di depannya membuat namja Thailand itu berhenti dan menatap ke arah belakang. "Ayo ke club bersama." Ucap Taeyong sambil merangkul bahu sempit Ten.

Ten hanya bisa memandang Taeyong lalu tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. "Baiklah. Aku yakin yang lainnya juga pasti sudah menunggu."

Taeyong mengangguk lalu memindahkan tangannya yang tadinya berada di pundak Ten menjadi menggenggam tangan Ten.

Ten hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan menatap jalanan yang dilewatinya. _"Mengapa harus seperti ini Taeyong hyung? Kau semakin membuat perasaanku padamu semakin membesar."_ Keluh Ten dalam hatinya.

Ten tidak bisa bohong jika ia menyukai kalau Taeyong menggenggam tangannya, ia sangat menyukai itu. Tapi semakin memikirkannya hati Ten akan semakin sakit karena Ten tahu bahwa Taeyong hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih. Ia tahu Taeyong menyayanginya tetapi orang yang Taeyong cintai itu bukan Ten, melainkan Jaehyun kekasih Taeyong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Taeyong menatap Ten karena sedari tadi raut wajah Ten terlihat tidak baik.

"Kemarin aku meneleponmu dan tidak kau angkat. Kau kemana hyung?" Tanya Ten tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong sebelumnya.

Taeyong terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Ah, kemarin jaehyun tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahku dan langsung menarikku keluar sehingga aku tidak membawa apapun. Maaf ya." Ucap Taeyong yang lagi-lagi menusuk jantung Ten.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong berhenti berjalan dan Ten menatapnya penuh tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah aku lupa. Jaehyun sedang latihan basket sekarang. Eumm, apa kau tidak apa-apa berjalan sendirian ke ruang dance? Aku ingin menghampirinya sebentar dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menungguku."

Ten tersenyum dan semua orang tahu –kecuali Taeyong- bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, aku kan sudah besar."

Taeyong tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Ten. "Baiklah, tunggu aku di ruang dance oke." Setelah mengatakan itu Taeyong langsung berlari menuju lapangan indoor sekolahnya.

Ten menghela nafas melihat kepergian Taeyong. "Tidak apa-apa Ten, tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

***  
.

.

Taeyong membuka pintu lapangan itu sambil menenteng sebotol air dan handuk. Taeyong bisa melihat Jaehyun yang sedang mendribble bola orange itu dengan sangat lihai lalu memasukannya tepat sasaran ke ring.

Taeyong tidak memanggil Jaehyun, ia hanya selalu mengikuti setiap pergerakan Jaehyun. Entah ada kontak batin atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun melihat ke arah tempat Taeyong berdiri. Setelah melihat Taeyong ia segera melambai dan langsung meninggalkan lapangan dan berlari menuju tempat Taeyong berdiri.

"Hyung? Kupikir kau sedang latihan." Ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Hari ini kasper sonsaeng bilang bahwa ia sedikit telat jadi latihan agak di undur." Taeyong lalu membuka botol air itu dan menyodorkannya pada Jaehyun. "Minum dulu."

Jaehyun menerima pemberian Taeyong dan langsung menegak air itu setengahnya. "Gomawo hyung."

Taeyong mengangguk lalu mulai menyeka keringat Jaehyun di wajah dan lehernya.

"Duh, enaknya yang punya pacar." Suara siulan menggoda terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Orang yang menggoda mereka tadi adalah Johnny yang sedang mengelap wajahnya sendiri.

"Bilang saja iri." Ucap Jaehyun sambil meleletkan lidah.

"Whitie, nanti tidak usah menjemputku, aku pulang saja dengan Ten."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Kurasa latihan kali ini akan lama dan aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu. Aku bisa pulang dengan Ten."

Jaehyun terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon aku. Jangan jalan di daerah yang sepi, jangan-"

"Hey, aku ini hyung mu tahu?" Protes Taeyong lucu.

"Arraso." Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong sebentar. "Ingat hati-hati."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku harus ke ruang latihan sekarang."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok."

.

.

.

.

"Ahh lelahnyaaa." Protes seluruh anggota club dance setelah tiga jam terus latihan tanpa henti. Mereka semua langsung tiduran di lantai dan terengah-engah disana.

"Aku ingin pulang saja, lebih cepat pulang lebih baik bukan." Ucap Hansol. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Ya Yuta, kau jadi bareng denganku tidak?" Tanya Hansol yang masih melihat Yuta tiduran.

Yuta menggeram. Ia masih lelah dan enggan untuk berdiri tapi jika ia tidak bareng dengan hansol maka ia akan lebih lelah lagi karena ia jalan kaki. Mau tidak mau Yuta berdri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Guys, kami pulang dulu." Ucapan mereka hanya di balas lambaian tangan oleh Taeyong.

Tak berapa lama suara ponsel terdengar dan dijawab oleh WinWin. Ia juga mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pulang. "Aku pulang dulu, sudah di jemput."

"Hmm." Kali ini yang mengguman adalah Ten.

Ruangan dance itu dipenuhi oleh keheningan setelah semua anggota club dance pulang sehingga menyisakan Taeyong dan Ten berdua diruangan itu.

Ten membuka matanya dan menengok ke arah samping. Ia dapat melihat paras tampan Taeyong. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan manusia sesempurna Taeyong? Sama sekali tidak ada cacat pada wajah itu.

Jantung Ten bergemuruh hebat. Perasaan ini lagi. Rasa-rasanya Ten ingin menangis saja. Perasannya sudah terlalu besar untuk ia tampung sendirian tapi Ten lagi-lagi tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia memang mencintai Taeyong tapi ia lebih takut lagi untuk kehilangan Taeyong.

"Taeyong hyung?" Panggil Ten, namun Taeyong tidak membalas panggilannya sama sekali.

"Hyung?" Panggil Ten agak keras namun sekali lagi Taeyong masih tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Dia tidur ya?" Ten tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan Taeyong, membawa wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah sempurna Taeyong. Pandangan Ten berawal dari mata bulat Taeyong yang tertutup, turun menuju hidung mancungnya dan berakhir di bibir Taeyong.

Ten tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari bibir Taeyong. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Taeyong? Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan namja yang kau cintai? Keinginan untuk mencium Taeyong muncul begitu saja, Ten bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan resiko jika saja tiba-tiba Taeyong terbangun atau ada orang yang memergoki mereka. Yang Ten dapat rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan meletup-letup dan rasa geli menyenangkan yang diterima perutnya saat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Taeyong. Kenyal..lembut.. Ten ingin segara melepaskan ciuman itu namun otak dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron sama sekali, bukannya melepaskan ciuman itu ia malah memperdalam ciuman itu dengan melumat bibir bawah Taeyong. Ten tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia mencium Taeyong sampai tiba-tiba pintu ruang dance terbuka dan membuat Ten segera melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu dan menatap ke kaca di depannya yang memantulkan bayangan Jung Jaehyun disana, menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Ten segera bangkit. "J..Jaehyun-ah."

Jaehyun masih menatapnya dan jika pandangan bisa nembunuh seseorang, mungkin Ten sudah terkapar dilantai sekarang juga.

"Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, kita perlu bicara." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, jaehyun langsung keluar.

Ten menghela nafasnya lalu melirik Taeyong sekilas sebelum mengikuti Jaehyun untuk berbicara pada anak itu.

.

.

Ten menundukan kepalanya tanpa membalas tatapan mata Jaehyun yang terus memandangnya.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang baru saja ku lihat barusan?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan nada yang tegas dan penuh amarah. Belum pernah Ten mendengar jaehyun berbicara dengan nada seperti ini.

Ten menelan ludahnya gugup, ia memain-mainkan jari tangannya sendiri.

Jaehyun mencengkram kerah seragam yang Ten pakai. "Jawab!"

Ten akhirnya perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Jaehyun. "A..Aku menciumnya, Taeyong."

Cengkraman Jaehyun semakin mengerat, membuat Ten sedikit tercekik.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Atas dasar apa kau melakukannya?!" Bentak Jaehyun.

"Karena aku mencintainya!"

"Bilang apa kau barusan?"

"Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Lee Taeyong."

Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Ten, tersenyum sinis. "Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa kau bisa selancang ini untuk menciumnya terlebih saat ia sedang tidur."

"Maaf Jaehyun-ah."

"Menjauhlah dari Taeyong."

DEG!

Ten langsung buru-buru menggeleng, menolaknya dengan keras. "Jangan! Akan kulakukan apapun asal tidak menjauhinya, kumohon Jaehyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa jauh dari Taeyong." Pinta Ten.

"Menjauhlah darinya, jangan menghampirinya, jangan menghubunginya, jangan-"

"Eungg, ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong keluar dari ruang latihan sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. "Jaehyun? Kenapa belum pulang? Kan sudah kukatakan tidak perlu menjemputku." Taeyong tersenyum. "Astaga, aku sudah ketiduran berapa lama? Ten, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun berjalan ke arah Taeyong dan langsung mencium Taeyong tepat di bibir. Baik Taeyong maupun Ten sama-sama terkejut dengan aksi Jaehyun barusan. Selama Jaehyun mencium Taeyong matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Ten seakan mengatakan bahwa ialah pemilik hati Taeyong.

Ten hanya bisa tersenyum miris lalu perlahan berjalan menjauhi pasangan itu tanpa memperdulikan lelehan-lelehan air mata yang mulai memenuhi pipinya.

.

.

Taeyong memukul dada Jaehyun.

"Apa-apaan dengan ciuman tiba-tiba ini?" Tanya Taeyong sedikit jengkel.

"Hehe." Jaehyun cengengesan. "Hanya membuktikan jika hyung itu punyaku. Milik Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong mencibir. "Kekanakan sekali."

Jaehyun tertawa lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibir Taeyong sekali lagi. "Aku mencintaimu hyung."

Taeyong mencubit kecil hidung Jaehyun. "Aku juga."

.

.

***  
.

.

"Haaahhh." Taeyong menghela nafas lalu memijat keningnya. Ia menatap ponselnya, nomor ponsel Ten tertera disana.

Taeyong membanting tubuhnya ke kasur kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kejadian saat disekolah tadi kembali berputar diotaknya. Ia mendengar semuanya, semua pembicaraan Ten dengan Jaehyun termasuk saat Ten mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Taeyong. Taeyong terlalu shock saat itu. Kemudian ia langsung berpura-pura baru saja bangun dan menghampiri mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia menatap ponselnya sekali lagi. Ragu ingin menelepon Ten. Taeyong tidak mau mengatakan pada Ten bahwa ia sudah tahu. Mereka pasti akan canggung setelah ini dan Ten kemungkinan besar menjauh darinya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya tapi ia juga tidak bisa membalas perasaan Ten padanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Ten. Taeyong mengigir bibirnya gelisah saat Ten tidak mengangkat panggilannya namun tak lama kemudian suara Ten terdengar dan membuat Taeyong lega.

"Ten?"

" _Eung?"_

"Sudah sampai di rumah?" Tanya Taeyong.

" _Sudah hyung."_

Taeyong meremas handphonenya mendengar suara bindeng Ten, ia semakin merasa bersalah karena membuat Ten menangis.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan oke?"

" _Ne hyung." Jawab Ten lemah._

"Ten?"

" _Ya hyung?"_

"Aku sayang Ten."

DEG!

Ten mengigit bibirnya, satu isakan hampir saja lolos namun ia menahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Ten adalah sahabat terbaik sepanjang masa."

Crack! Hancur sudah pertahanan Ten. Beberapa air mata sudah lolos lagi dari matanya. Memangnya ia berharap apa? Berharap Taeyong mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Ten? Tidak mungkin!

" _A..Aku." Bibir Ten bergetar hebat. "A..aku juga sayang Taeyong hyung."_

.

.

Klik..

Taeyong memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar nada tersiksa Ten tapi ia harus menegaskan pada Ten apa posisi Ten bagi Taeyong. Terkesan jahat memang, tapi Taeyong ingin Ten tahu dan tidak berharap padanya lalu segera mencari penggantinya.

"Maafkan aku Ten, maafkan aku."

.

.

 **END!**

.

.

 **Haloo ^^ Ini adalah FF NCT pertama aku dengan pairing kesukaan Jaeyong dan Taeten! Maafya kalau disini kesannya Jaehyun sama Taeyong rada jahat gitu. Setelah membaca jangan lupa untuk review ya, aku menerima segala macam review asalkan bukan bash, oke?**

 **Ada yang mau mengobrol soal NCT mungkin? Bisa inbox aku ya ^^ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca dan yang sudah meninggalkan review.**


End file.
